


Phone Tag

by Emma_Raye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Raye/pseuds/Emma_Raye
Summary: A series of post-war SasuNaruSasu drabbles inspired by "Colder Weather" by Zac Brown Band.





	Phone Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Colder Weather" by Zac Brown Band and was a bit inspired. It's a couple drabbles strung together, which is why they're not super cohesive, but they're related. So, enjoy!

The bottle of sake was finally empty.

"That was a lot of sake."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Not enough."

Naruto let out a laugh – one way harder than it should have been considering it wasn't that good of a joke.

"It's not funny – you got divorced today. Officially divorced. You're  _divorced_."

Naruto waved and absent-mindedly went to pour himself another shot, frowning when he remembered the empty bottle.

"We've been apart for months already. Doesn't even count."

Sakura tapped the top of the bottle.

"Tell the bottle that. And you're mistress – "

" – Sasuke. 's weird when ya call 'im that."

"Fine, whatever, Sasuke left a month ago. And he hasn't even written."

Naruto rolled his eyes, with a dismissive shrug. Nevertheless, he stood up to find another bottle of sake.

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"It's good to hear your voice."

Naruto leaned against the tree in the training ground. He had started keeping his phone on him at all times. Sorta stupid for a shinobi, but he needed to be sure he didn't miss a call when Sasuke had reception. They barely came anyway… it had been forty-six days today.

He didn't let that get in the way – Sasuke called him when he could. He was busy. It wasn't fair to expect more.

"I'm happy to hear yours too. You sound… are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Sasuke…"

"I'm in Land of Snow. It's cold – I'm just… it's nice to talk to you."

"You're being weird. What's going on?"

There was a long silence on the other end.

"I think I'm coming home."

Naruto couldn't breathe. He was coming home. Sasuke was…

"For a while?"

He could hear the smile in Sasuke's voice.

"I plan on it."

"Are you gonna stay at my place?"

Naruto eased off the tree, unable to keep himself from pacing and the ridiculous grin on his was only spreading further.

"Yeah, so you better clean it up."

"Hey! My place is not that messy – I'll have you know that I did laundry twice this month. Oi – stop laughing. I'll have you sleep on the curb!"

"Oh?"

"I can  _hear_  your smirk, idiot."

"Hm. I thought you said my smirk was – what was it? Sexy? When we were – "

"Well right now it's annoying!" Naruto ears were burning now as he walked in circles around the training ground.

"I hope you're this hot and bothered when I get –"

" – oh my  _god_."

* * *

Naruto knew he should clean his ceiling. How ceilings got dirty didn't really make sense. No one ever touched them, but his needed cleaning. And the most he thought about his dirty ceiling the less he had to think about the fact that this was his last morning is bed with Sasuke for… god knows how long.

He pressed a kiss into his hair, relishing in how it made Sasuke dig himself deeper into his chest.

It had been nice – no, it had been an  _amazing_  six months. He had requested to be off active duty and to just study the village and it's inner - workings. Every night he got to come home to Sasuke, who had spent the last six months restructuring the police force.

The mess of black hair on his chest began moving and Sasuke glanced up at him.

"Mm, morning."

Sasuke was most stunning in the morning. His hair draped over his face and he had this sleepy smile that outshone the morning sun.

Stringing his fingers through his hair, Naruto grinned back at him.

"Sleeping in seems to be your new thing."

Sasuke dismissed him with a wave.

"I don't get much sleep while traveling."

"Good thing you'll be coming home to recharge."

Sasuke leaned up and stretched, Naruto admired the way his body moved and stretched. How was it possible to be graceful getting out of bed?

"Like what you see?" Sasuke turned back with the  _stupid_  smirk of his.

Naruto grabbed his wrist, pulling Sasuke on top of him.

"Now I do."

* * *

 

"You  _promised_."

Sasuke winced and closed his eyes, taking a long breath.

"I can't just leave."

Snow needed him. If he left it's likely it would devolve back into a war. He couldn't let them slaughter themselves.

"You can. I told you – Konoha will send – "

"– No. It won't work and you know that."

Naruto's breath on the other end of the call was getting heavier.

"I left my  _wife_  for you, Sasuke."

"You didn't love her anyway."

He could have kicked himself. Why the fuck did he always have to spit venom? And why didn't he ever have the sense to stop himself?

"Hinata is a good person."

"Well if you were looking for a good person, you should have stayed with her."

Years ago, and maybe even months ago, Naruto would have reassured Sasuke that he was a good person. But months ago, Naruto had faith in him. Faith that we would come home. Faith that he would uphold his end of the promise. The loser always had a soft spot for lost causes.

"Maybe I should've."

* * *

Naruto tossed the phone back and forth in his hands. He had a voicemail for Sasuke. He hadn't gotten a call since they last fought sixty-four days ago and the one time he left his phone for a mission – he called.

It was like the man did everything possible to piss him off. He just wanted to make up with him, but how could he call him after what he had said. He had said he wanted to stay with Hinata over him.

He clicked the play button on the voicemail.

It was silent for a first few seconds.

"Hey."

Naruto's chest tightened.

"A waiter had blue eyes. I thought of yours. They weren't as… I'd like to see yours. Call me."

Naruto fell back into his chair, gnawing his lip.

Sasuke was so… that idiot. He shook his head, grinning and his fingers hovered over the numbers for a moment before he dialed back.

* * *

He had never come. Something about being "so close" to finding everything out. Naruto started leaving his phone at home – he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't just sit there waiting on a phone call that would never come. It had been another six months since the last one.

That's not to say he didn't check it before bed every night.

Naruto flipped it open, and dialed back to Sasuke. One call. Maybe he would – just – maybe.

Voicemail.

Naruto clicked it shut. Fucking damn it.

* * *

_He was going to be the Hokage._

He was going to be the fucking Hokage. Sure, he had been training for it. But it was  _happening_. A date had been set.

Yet, all he could do was toss that stupid phone back and forth. He had sworn him off. Everyone insisted he move on. They hadn't spoken in almost nine months.

But he had to tell him. This was… Sasuke needed to know.

Dialing out, he caught the ever-present voicemail.

"Guess who's gonna be the Hokage?"

He closed the phone and shook his head. He couldn't have said something more… profound? Stupid, it's not like he was getting these messages anyway.

* * *

"Guess who's gonna be the Hokage?"

Sasuke gnawed his lip and let the phone fall into the bed. It had been nine months since he'd let Naruto down.

He couldn't face him. Couldn't call him and hear the disdain in his voice.

Every time he picked up the phone, the tightness is his chest was excruciating. He knew Naruto would take him back, but it's because he knew he would. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't know he'd get off with only passing anger. Naruto deserved to be angry – deserved to hate him.

But hatred had never been Naruto's style. That was all Sasuke.

He grabbed his cloak and rushed out of the door.

* * *

It made sense that the Hokage had the best view of the village. After dealing with all the bullshit all day – it'd be easy to forget exactly who it's being done for. But one glance at the village with its flowing trees, birds that chirp too loud, and kids hopping along the streets was enough to center anyone. The well-being of everyone – that's what he did this for.

The knock of the door was light, but it wasn't unusual to have visitors.

"Come in."

He heard the door open, but footsteps didn't follow.

Naruto turned and felt all the air leave his lungs.

"S – Sasuke."

For once, Sasuke looked… confused. His breathing was slightly labored and his hair was… he needed it cut and there was a glint of panic in his eyes.

"Naruto." And with finishing his statement, his ever-stoic face was back in place.

"What can I help you with?"

Naruto did his best to keep his voice level. There was no way Sasuke didn't need something. Not after all this time.

"Naruto. I - " Sasuke closed his eyes and took a small breath.

"I plan on staying."

Naruto took a small step forward, before stopping himself.

"How long?"

Sasuke licked his lips, and then their eyes met and Naruto felt like his was on fire.  _This man_ , how did he do this to him? Every time.

"As long as you'll let me."

A small crept onto Naruto's lips.

"I can work with that."

**Author's Note:**

> My first (published) SNS fic! Yayyy! After I finish Broken Glass I'll be working on my ItaShi and SNS fic. So - until then - I hope you enjoyed it, reviews are always amazing.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
